


Reminder

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally made for the 'Softer Side of Loki' contest on the dA group loki-hiddleston</p><p>Loki is walking to the Avengers tower and comes across someone who reminds him of his own past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> OLD FIC TIME!
> 
> Also, there is a glaring plot hole in here that I never bothered to fix. :/ Hope it's decent anyway!

How long had it been?

How long since he came to Midgard, not to conquer, but simply to visit?

Loki pondered this further as he walked down the very streets that he had destroyed in his battle against the Avengers. It was funny; seeing how everything was initially reduced to rubble when he was last here, but it had (mostly) returned to normal. The people were about their usual business, not even noticing the God who had destroyed the city walking down the streets.

Then again, was he even really a God?

When he was released from imprisonment, he had been placed under the care of Thor, his oh so perfect brother and he was stripped of his powers. Was it meant to reduce any possible 'risk' that could take place? He wouldn't know. He didn't really care anymore.

He was still a prisoner.

Loki sighed to himself, contemplating what had been happening. He had forced to live at the very tower that he had thrown the so-called Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist from and was now under constant surveillance, his every breath or movement recorded and watched by those agents from S.H.I.E.L.D. He was only allowed out if he came back at a certain time, which the Black-haired god felt, was absolutely absurd. How dare they treat him like some commoner!

The weather wasn't helping either.

It was, as the Midgardians put it, raining cats and dogs and so Loki had been forced to take a black umbrella with him, which was only partly useful to him. His viridian suit and ebony coat had speckles of rain, turning them both slightly darker and his shining black shoes were now a little muddy as well. Loki felt the chill settle in his bones but it was nowhere near as cold as Jotunheim was. "Is it always this miserable in Midgard this time of year?" The God of Mischief mused to himself.

He didn't go out for any reason in particular; it was just to go and explore more of the city and see what there was to do. But in the process, he ended up purchasing that he had been told was a 'cinnamon roll' and he already a few nibbles on the wondrous pastry, which was now settled in the paper bag in his hand.

So now he was walking back to the so-called 'Avengers Tower' and must one more endure the thought of being watched as he took a bath and slept. It was disgusting!

He suddenly paused.

Loki made a small noise as he felt that someone was watching him. It better not have been that Romanoff woman; he already had enough from her stealing his sceptre during that battle, as well as her treatment of him. He looked behind him and his eyes widened a little as he found who it was.

Sitting in front of a boarded-up door was a young girl, no more than twelve or so. Her dark hair was tangled in knots and her dark blue eyes were focused on the soaked pavement in front of her. She wore a heavy black coat, a long dark red skirt and scuffed chestnut shoes. Loki raised an eyebrow. What was she doing here? He walked closer to this girl, pausing again, when he noticed a small grey and white dog lying down next to her. If he recalled correctly, it was a 'Siberian Husky' or something like that.

The dog sat up, looking at the God with amber eyes and growled softly. At the noise, the girl looked up at Loki, with a startled expression. He couldn't help but notice that the girl's right eye was bruised and nearly swollen shut. It was strange about the two of them; they reminded him of them so much…

Hel…

Fenrir…

He shook his head, trying to forget about the thought. "What are you doing here?" He asked instead.

The girl swallowed and started to speak quietly. "Please don't hurt me…" she said. "Please… I'll be good…" Her voice trembled, the dog hopping up onto her lap.

Loki was confused. "What do you mean? I won't hurt you."

"She said… I was bad and that… I had it coming…" She said again. She looked absolutely terrified. "I… I… I'm sorry!"

The black-haired man sighed and crouched down so that he was at eye-level with this young girl. "I told you, I will not hurt you. Now please calm down." He said gently, trying not to scare her. "Now then, f you wish to, could you tell me what was going on and why you are here?"

The girl looked down at the floor for a little before looking back up. "I don't know what I did, but… Mommy came into my room and hit me and… she kept on doing it a-and said that I deserved it…" She sniffled, her blue eyes shimmering with tears. "She shouted at me and she locked me up… I did something dumb and I ran away… I don't know what to do!" She finally sobbed, tears running down her face. The small dog whimpered gently and   
leaned up and gently licked the tears away.

Loki scowled. It seemed that even though the Gods in Asgard were cruel, it didn't stop those on Midgard being the same. He was disgusted at this idea. "I see…" he said simply. Without really thinking about it, he reached out and stroked the girl's hair. "It's alright. Don't cry."

The girl looked surprised. The black-haired man continued. "I shall tell you this; you DON'T deserve to be treated that way. Even if you had made a mistake, everyone does and violence is NEVER an excuse to be used as punishment. Especially if the 'victim' is like you. I should know; I've made many mistakes in my life and… I had to be punished…" He tried to hold back a sob, thinking of how his children were taken from him and how he felt stuck in the shadow of his 'brother'. "You must not blame yourself for what your mother has done; it is NOT your fault, do you understand?"

The girl sniffed and rubbed at her black eye, wincing a little in pain. "Really?" She said quietly.

Loki smiled as warmly as he could. "Really."

Silence fell between them, the only sound being the furious rain and the footsteps of the crowds walking down the street. "What's your name?" she asked finally, taking the god aback by the question.

He paused, wondering what to say. He could lie about what his name was; Thor once mentioned about being called 'Donald Blake' by someone so that he could get out of trouble. But at the same time, he felt that the girl was so innocent… it wasn't as if she could report this to S.H.I.E.L.D or anything of the sort! "…Loki." He said finally. Might as well try being honest for once. "My name is Loki. And you would be…?"

The girl smiled a little, exposing a chipped front tooth. "I'm Helen. And my puppy is Fenrir. Cool, huh? I found the name in a story once." She answered proudly.

Loki resisted a gasp. That only furthered how similar these two were to his own children… How they looked and their names made him think about them and how the other Gods had hurt them; Hel was forced to Niflheim and Fenrir was bound in unbreakable chains. All of the others were cast out and punished too, except for Sleipnir as he became Odin's horse. That thing's birth was truly a strange story… And Vali and Narfi… he couldn't bear to think of what happened to those two. "A very nice name… both of them." He said instead, his voice much more quiet.

"Thank you!" Helen responded happily, her eyes still a little puffy from crying.

The god still felt a weight on his heart. He couldn't help himself when he handed over the umbrella, prompting the girl to make a confused noise and 'Fenrir' to bark. "Please, you may keep it. I have no real use for it." He said. He would most likely regret giving up the umbrella later on, but he just couldn't care right now. "Ah… I think you might like this as well." Without further ado, he handed over the paper bag in his hand.

Helen took the bag as well and as soon as she pulled it open, she grinned. "Really? I can have it?" she asked, earning a nod and a smile. "Wow, thanks Loki!" She pulled out the cinnamon roll and took a bite out of it.

Loki laughed very quietly. "Glad you're enjoying it." He suddenly frowned, realizing what time it was. "I'm sorry, Helen. But I must leave."

The girl looked up. "Huh? Why?"

"Well, I'd been told that I have to be indoors at some time and… well, it is nearly time." He responded awkwardly.

"So it's a curfew?"

"It would seem so." Curfew? So that's what it was called on Midgard.

Helen sighed a little. "Okay, I understand." She said quietly, disappointment in her tone. "You'll come see me again sometime, right?"

Loki smiled once more. "Whenever I get the chance, I shall." He stood up, nodding his head. "Farewell, Helen. May we meet again someday."

The girl smiled again. "Okie-dokie Loki! I'll see you again!" She said cheerfully, taking another bite of the pastry in her hand. "Bye-bye!"

The black-haired man waved goodbye walking away, the weight in his heart lifting a little. It felt… good to have done that. Maybe it was how he had been unable to care for his other children, so he must have done that to make up for it. His smile was more serene, as opposed to his maniacal grins that he had worn during his attempt to conquer Midgard. He felt a sense of peace.

It wasn't exactly saving someone's life, but it was a start. Maybe that's why Thor and the others did it so often! He laughed under his breath as the rain finally cleared up, leaving that distinct smell behind. His thoughts still drifted towards them all; Hel, Fenrir, Jormungand and the others…

Maybe, if he ever got his powers back, he could visit them?

**The End**


End file.
